Journey to Amestris: Crossing the Gate
by FullmetalOtaku209
Summary: As a girl burdened with living on her own on Earth. A vegetable father and no mother to speak of she gets a request on her laptop. As the girl who had been a fan of an anime called FMA she spirals into every fans dream; Amestris. What will come of the this and how will the characters we know and love react to the newcomer? How will this mysterious girls appearance change the plot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood they belong to their respected owners and Hiromu Arikawa. All characters and plot line involved in this fanfiction from FMA or FMAB are not mine. **

**Chapter 1: Transfer**

"UUUGH WHATEVER!" I shouted at my laptop in frustration and threw my arms up in defeat.

Whatever internet you win, or at least untiI I get something to drink.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water. I just wanted to finish the last episode of FMAB but no, the wifi had to crap out. I proceeded to the basement to whisper sweet nothings to my router and reset it.

After the router light blinked green once more I hurtled myself up the stairs to my room where my laptop resided. As I reached it I was met with a blue screen and the phrase:

REQUEST_GATEWAY_TRUTH_OPEN-Error Code: 1920

Request Gateway truth open? Huh. Sounds like Fullmetal. Suddenly a ripping pain tore its way through my being and I collapsed unto my bed.

When I woke up I was lying at the base of a giant stone wall looking thingy. As I inspected it further from my position on the ground it became clear.

Request to open the Gateway of Truth. The pain ripping through my body. The gate.

Was I in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhoods very own actual gate of Truth?

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me:

"Would you like to cross the gate and cross into Amestris?"

I didn't know what to say everything was happening so quickly and my brain was still attempting to comprehend everything. My mom was the only thing I cared about and she died while my crack-addict father drugged his life away on the couch. I know how to fight but that's only because I've practically had to steal everything I own.

"Yes."

The answer came out before I could think twice.

But I did not regret it. Until I thought about the toll.

Oh god the toll. What would I lose?

Suddenly I heard a faint "Good Luck." and I found myself being pulled down into a dark abyss. When I opened my eyes I stood in front of a mirror.

I suddenly saw movement at my feet and with a swift upward motion I realised I had just become a-.

I saw my myself be re-animated from the ground up and I was fangirling until my brain registered the burning, needle poking sensation inside and all over my entire body.

Holy shit. I was an anime character. I was pretty hot too, I was transformed from like a 32B to like a 34C. My outfit looked awesome it consisted of dark brown boots, dark brown pants, a leather belt, an extremely light pink dress shirt and a dark brown trench coat. I had hair just like Edwards but darker and I even had the little hair that sticks up. I AM FANGIRLING SO FREAKING HARD!

Suddenly the mirror disappeared and the gate reappeared in its place. It opened and then the dark arms took me.

When I woke up I was being carried by someone with eyes of blazing gold.

**A/N: Hey guys! Whats up? Well I'm going to try to write chapters in advance so that I don't fall too far behind!**

**Edward: Hey. I hope you don't make me drink milk in this... *gets creepy look on face and transmutes arm into blade* or I might have to hurt you *heehee***

**Winry: Edward! Be nice and make sure you don't transmute my automail again! *throws wrench***

**?: OH MY TRUTH THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME CROSS THE GATE!**

**Edward: Who the hell's that?**

**?: Oh nobody...just your new best friend *gets creepy fangirl look on face***

**Alphonse: Brother I'm scared! *Runs off***

**Edward & Winry: Please don't forget to Review! It encourages her to not put us into bad stories! Also expect some longer chapters if you do review!**

**All: Thank you for reading! See ya next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own FMA or FMAB. Although I really wish I did.**

**CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN RE-UPLOADED DUE TO A FEW NEW IDEAS IT IS NOT REALLY ALL THAT IMPORTANT BUT TAKE A PEEK AT IT. PLEASE REVIEW. Also I don't mean for her to look like Edward or anything. All will become clearer as the story progresses so stick with me! Also I apologize if any character seem OOC (out of character). So please let me know. Fun fact: before I wrote this chapter I did not even know what OOC meant I had to google it, because I had been seeing it everywhere in other fanfictions. So I thought I'd be nice and put in a explanation just in case a rookie was reading this and got confused...okay this is too long so onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

I woke up to discover I was in a bedroom. I laid on a twin bed pushed against a wall, I looked over to my right, and I saw a small desk with a small wooden chair in front of it. Next to that was a dresser and then, when I looked straight ahead I saw a closet with the door slightly open so that I could see some of the clothing inside. It was women's clothing. Then lying on the same wall a the bed was pushed against was a door -slightly ajar- that led into a small hallway. There was also a medium sized window on the wall opposite of the door which revealed a starlight sky.

"Oh you're awake?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I inquired to the blonde before me.

"Well I was on my way into town when I saw you lying by the cemetery bleeding. So I picked you up and brought you back here so my friend could look at you." The teen said as a stern look crossed his face and he continued. "So might I ask how exactly you lost your left arm and leg?"

"Wha-" Then I looked down so see bandages where my left limbs should have been.

"So? What the hell happened?" The boy asked, this time more forceful.

"What year is it?!" I suddenly burst out.

"Uum well it's 1912 just like it has been for like the past six months." He said a but put off by my sudden urgency and inquiry.

Before I gave him any more time to interview me any further, I asked -or more like told him: "Your name is Edward Elric and you were recently deemed the Fullmetal Alchemist. Correct? Your friends name is Winry Rockbell and this is her and her grandmother -Pinako Rockbell's automail shop. Well, am I right? Well? And before you think I'm crazy I just want to let you know that I know about your watch, among other things."

He just looked at me with a confused look while his mouth moved -almost of its own accord- and said "Who are you? Ho-How do you ev...?"

"I will explain everything later -I swear but first I need Winry to install some ports and get me hooked up with some automail."

"Wha- um okay" said the Fullmetal Alchemist as he turned away from the mysterious girl laying in his friends bed to retrieve Winry. All the while thinking how she knew this much and if she knew this much, _just how much did she know? _

"Winry, the girls awake and she's asking for some automail. You might want to go talk to her." Edward told Winry half dazed, before mumbling something about finding his brother and walking out the door.

As soon as Winry heard his words she grabbed her medical kit and rushed to her room to check up on her newest and primary concern.

As I saw Winry come in I saw her take the wooden chair from the desk and sit it next to the bed, then she proceeded to change my bandages and I could not bring myself to look at where my limbs used to be.

"How did this happen?" Winry asked as her crystal blue eyes almost pierced right through my skin trying to pick up on why I was being so mysterious.

"Uum well I promise I'll tell you everything after I get some automail?" It had come out more like a question than a statement

"Well the surgery is very expensive, not to mention painful, and it will most likely take two to three years for you to regain your strength so you should re-"

"No. My mind is made up I need to move forward, my old life is gone and I need to regain the ability to stand up on my own two feet and walk forward."

"But that is the exact same reason friends exist. When you have trouble walking on your own two legs you lean on them. If you can not see the path that lies ahead they help to guide you and even if you can't hear them they will still tell you that you can do it. So just wait until Ed and Granny get back so that I can confer with them and you to see the best course of action. And I swear that if you fidget again I will hit you so hard with my wrench you won't physically be able to fidget for a very long time!"

All I could do was gulp and stare at this girl with wide eyes as she continued on with her task.

"Oh I forgot to ask you about your name. What is it?" She momentarily stopped long enough to look at me and listen for my response.

"Trisha." Of course that was not my real name, but they didn't know that and I had a new look, a new life so a new name was fitting.

"Oh." Winry looked suprised and I kind of regretted taking their mothers name but I wanted to get close to them...and now I felt really bad about it.

After a few more minutes of her checking things and neatening up the bandages she stood up packed up her things and quietly exited the room soon to be replaced by Edward and Pinako who stood beside the bed. They looked out the window looking at how the sun was slowly painting the blackness to a beautiful backsplash of oranges, reds, and yellows against the warm green summer countryside.

Pinako took a moment to inspect my wounds and then stated: "We will make you some automail." and then abruptly started walking out the door until I stopped her.

"But I don't have any money to pay yo-."

"Now stop right there child. I will do this free of charge because you need it and you aren't just doing it to get a look at my granddaughter or to get 'cooler' looking automail, so do not worry we'll take care of you so relax and rest up while we prepare your automail. The surgery will probably be later today or tomorrow while it'll take a little over three days to fix your actual automail."

I spent the next few hours sleeping until I heard a loud knock on the door and I grogily replied "Come on in." and sat up against the wooden headboard to see Winry come in.

"We're going to do the prep work for the surgery now so hold tight."

After several minutes I was wheeled to another room with walls lined with different tools and a large table with a sheet covering it with a rolling tray with medical tools on it beside the large table.

After I was placed on the table and they were ready to start Edward excused himself saying something about bad memories and exited the room. Winry turned to me and said seven words with a grim expression "Brace yourself. This is gonna be painful."

Then it started and it was the most painful thing anybody could ever imagine. They had to move quickly so that I didn't go into complete shock and pass out before they could attach my nerves to the steel nerves inside the port because if I passed out the nerves would retract and it would be very difficult. Due to their having to work quickly they weren't exactly the gentlest. Winry's eyes kept flicking to my face from her position beside me with a look of guilt.

As they ripped the recently scabbed over flesh of my limbs open to attempt the nerve-port connection it felt as if a thousand needles were converging upon my skin and it became progressively more difficult to hold in my screams of pain. They then molded the metal into my flesh with a red hot melder. Then after that they welded the metal stiching on my nerves into the metal connectors and then rapidly cooled them by pouring ice onto the metal of the port. They then attached the ports to temporary automail until my measurements and permanent automail are finalized.

They worked in sync through the entire process working swiftly and quickly. In my head it had taken hours upon hours, but in reality the whole procedure had only taken about twenty minutes.

After the procedure I was taken to my room, by the time everything was over it was almost one in the morning. I almost instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward and Alphonse -suit of armor and all- walked into my room. Edward took a seat while Alphonse stood next to him.

"Okay you're going to tell us everything you know." Edward said grimly.

"Of course but I have a few questions about when we are."

"Okay ask away."

"I will, and then I'll tell you everything."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Okay so this chapter is pretty long due to my lack of frequency when updating. So I am asking you to please please please review? Also please inform me if anybody seems OOC I want to remain semi-accurate in this fanfic. Also I am going to recommend a story on here because it is by far the funniest and best FMA Fanfic I've ever read it is written by Hangonsilvergirl and is titles: It's No Big Deal. So please check it out I promise you won't regret it. Also the layout of the bedroom Trisha is staying in is just as you see it in Brotherhood. It is Winry's room. Also what do you think Trisha's last name should be? Alrec? I don't know and I need a little bit of help deciding. Also to prompt some reviews and PMs I'm going to ask some FMA related questions so I can also better know my absolutely fabulous readers! Today I'll ask TWO questions:**

**1: Top Pairings? Edwin? Royed? Royai? Almei? What's your preference?**

**AND...**

**2: Top five favorite characters in the entire Brotherhood Series and if possible, reasons why you like them so much. **

**I'll be posting my answers next chapter so please stick around because I promise once this story really gets started it'll only get better! (which will be soon!) XD**

**Edward: Shut up! Just get on with it and start the next chapter! And tell us if you want me to be with Winry or Trisha?**

**Winry: *blushes like crazy* Edward!**

**Edward: What it's just a question! Wait no please don't hurt me...ah!**

**Winry: Okay so that concludes this chapter and its super long authors note.**

**Pinako: Yeah no kidding.**

**Me: Hey! Well their right so without further ado I will close this chapter up! Please Review!**

**P.S: Point out any mistakes you see please this was written on the go sooo... yeah! Okay, Bye for real!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own FMA or anything else afiliated with it. The only things that are mine are all details not originating from FMA. **

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

**Chapter 3: Epiphany and Power**

_"Okay you're going to tell us everything you know." Edward said grimly._

_"Of course but I have a few questions about when, we are."_

_"Okay ask away."_

_"I will, and then I'll tell you everything."_

*A few weeks go by due to her request for some time to process and everything*

"Okay, so from what I gather, you came here due to your automail and your brothers' body being completely destroyed from Scar attacking you. And Armstrong is here. Right?" I inquired to the pair of brothers in front of me.

"Yeah. So are you going to tell us what we want to know or what?" said the short tempered blonde before me.

"Well. Some things you will have to learn on your own, but I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities." I took a deep breath before continuing on. "I am from a world called Earth. It is one hundred years more advanced both in science and technology, which I guess are pretty much the same thing... but I haved lived a pretty hard life. My dad is a drug addict and my mom died when I was little. My dad used to..."

I paused before going on.

"Burn his joints into my back and beat me. I have lived almost my entire life stealing just to survive. In my world, and this is where it will get confusing, there is an animated show called Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. In which a pair of golden haired brothers are quite skilled in Alchemy but sadly lose their mother. They then go to a woman named Izumi Curtis who is a badass 'typical housewife' who sends them to an island with the pretenses that One is All, and All is one. But they then return home to attempt...and fail a human transmutation on their mother. The story is about how after losing almost everything they travel in search of the Philosphers Stone to attempt to regain what was lost. The story of two brothers. Alphonse and Edward Elric."

I held up my hand to signal I was almost done.

"Let me finish then I'll try to answer your questions as best I can. So after becoming such a big fan of this show a request showed up and before I knew it I was transported to the Gate and spit out here in Risembool. I know everything about your journey. I also know how your story ends up. There are some things I cannot tell you because you have to learn them on your own. But I will try to help you I really will. You can trust me."

"Okay...I know you probably weren't expecting this but I for one, believe you." Edward spoke slowly, allowing his brain to play catch-up with all the new information.

"Yeah, I do to." Al chimed in.

"Oh..really?" I asked, actually quite surprised at them trusting and believing me.

"Okay well. Do you know any alchemy?" Edward asked.

"No but I really would love to learn. I have a theory, with my meeting truth I can most likely perform Alchemy without a matrix." I said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, Oh!" He yelled suddenly.

"I completely forgot to ask _your_ name. What is it?" Edward said, the serious look that covered his features just moments ago vanished, leaving a semi crooked smile in there place.

"Trisha. Trisha Alrec."

"Really? Well, that's a nice name." murmered Alphonse quietly, his glance resting upon his steel legs.

"Thank you, I guess." I just then realised that they probably knew that wasn't my real name, and that added to the guilt I already had.

Edward's gaze shifted to his lap for a moment before glancing at me through his bangs, he then stood up and walked over to the small window.

"So, you wanna learn alchemy?" Ed said a sudden, and fake looking grin filling his features.

"Yeah!" A genuine smile adorned my lips as I replied.

"Are you going to teach me?" I followed up my previous statement.

"Sure. But first you have to recover. We have to go back to central as soon as possible so..." Edward said his eyes trailing back to the window again.

"I'm coming with you, so just wait a little longer...I know what happens next an-. I want to be there with you." I said.

"But your automail?" Alphonse inquired.

"For some reason my automail has been rapidly healing. I don't know why but that helps me out. " I said investigating my automail port sites.

"Huh. Well, that's weird but, we'll give you a week. I'll train you a bit before we head out."

And with Edwards last response they quickly left the room leaving me to a dark room.

Well, might as well sleep.

What happened next I couldn't believe; as soon as I had closed my eyes I found myself at the gate. The mysterious and cocky truth staring a me.

"Why am I here? Are you sending me back?" I asked, worried I would have to return to the hell hole I had only just clawed my way out of.

"No. I have to tell you something. It's only fair you be made aware of what else was taken from you. Along with your left limbs I took something else; your ability to dream." Truth sad as a smile spread across it's face.

"What? What do you mean 'My ability to dream'? Can I not set goals and dream like that or is my subconscious unable to process stuff through dreams?"

"The technical one. You can still set goals. That can't be taken away so easy. But in return I gave you something extraordinary; the ability to heal rapidly and...to heal others rapidly if you so choose." Truth spoke carefully, trying not to reveal too much about this...gift I had been given, if you could even call it a gift.

"How long have I been here in real time?" I asked, just wondering.

"Impatient? Or do you have a date? Well it doesn't matter just don't be surprised when all you see when you sleep is darkness. Good bye gate-crosser."

With that I was awake. I was kind of surprised but I wanted to test the whole rapid healing thing, so I decided I'd test the ability on my automail. I thought really hard about what Ed's arm looked like after years of healed automail and suddenly felt a twiching sensation in my limbs.

I looked down and saw that my automail was fully bonded with my nerves. I decided to test it out with a attempt at a push up because if I could successully do one that meant it was healed properly.

I got down next to the bed and completed a push-up. And then another one; a stupid grin slapped to my face as I sweated my ass off doing sit-ups and push up and crunches and all sorts of other excersizes. In fact, I was so entranced I didn't notice the brother watching me through a crack in the door before I heard a:

"Knock, knock. Hope I'm not interupting something?" He said gesturing to my being slopped against the bed sweating and grinning.

"No. But, can you go grab Winry real fast? Or is she out?" I asked/panted.

"Yeah she's here, I'll go grab her." He said as we walked out; returning moments later with Winry.

"What are you doing Trisha? You're going to hurt yourself if you excersize too much too early!" said a worried Winry as she hurried over and bent over my left leg.

"But that's the thing. It's healed and so is my arm." I said with a smile still in place on my face.

"What? That's impossible it takes three years not three weeks!" Winry said but then after a moment spoke again.

"Dear lord, you're right. They're completely healed. But how?" She asked herself too surprised to really say all that much.

I glanced up at Ed and smiled. The smile was returned after a look of a "What the hell?" crossed his face.

I mouthed 'I'll explain later' to him and he nodded.

"Hey, since I'm all healed and stuff can we spar?"

Edward looked to Winry for aproval and after a moment she sighed and said "Be careful, don't damage my precious automail. In about and hour dinner will be ready just leting you know. Now go out there and teach this jerk a lesson." She said the last part to me.

"Oh I will." I said as Edward pulled me up from my position on the floor. He smirked and led me out of the room, as we walked towards the front I saw lots of pictures, on walls, leaning against things on shelves, it was nice and gave the place a happy feeling. I wanted to just stand there and admire everything but remembered the sparring thing I had with Ed and my excitment knew no bounds.

We made our way to the front and there was a large space right off of the porch that was void of any grass so we stood there, about eight feet away from eachother.

"Are you ready to get beaten, little girl?" Edward taunted.

I looked around confused and then said "Oh you must have been talking to yourself again, because the only little girl getting beaten is you!" I said the last words and he came flying at me.

He tried punching me with his right arm, but instead of him hitting me, I grabbed his arm and used both my hands for leverage to jump from the ground onto his arm, then simply step on his shoulder to the space behind him. He was fast though, he turned around quick in an attempt to kick me with his right leg but I blocked it with my left arm and grabbed his leg with my right, flipping him on his back in the dirt. I quickly climbed over top of him and stradled his lap, clearly stating my victory.

"Geez, brother you got beaten so easily by a girl." Al said while giggling. He had come out during the fight and had seen me thoroughly kick Ed's ass, but neither of us knew he was there until he spoke.

I climbed off of Ed and helped him up, then beckoned Al to walk over, He did and I motioned for both of them so stay there with a smile on my lips all the while.

I ran into the house and found Winry in the kitchen, I asked her for the supplies I was going to need and she told me where to find some, a confused look on her face as she pointed me in the right direction.

I gathered what I needed and headed out to the front where the brothers were waiting for me. I ran up to them, holding up the items I recently procured from Winry's automail workbench. In my left hand, I held two bandanas a red and black bandana and a bandana with kittens all over it. In my right hand, I held a blue and white bandana.

All they could do was look at me all confused. I explained to them the rules, you stick the bandana in your waistband, or loincloth band, and whoever grabs somebody elses first, wins he game. Also NO alchemy. Just good old fun and games, like when they were kids.

We stood in a misshapen triangle and when I was finished tucking my bandana into the left side of my pants I looked to see that Ed had tucked his into his right side along with Al.

"Alright, and, START!" I shouted the last word quickly and charged at Alphonse.

I jumped at his right side, but he was quick regardless of his armor, he spun around just in time to see Edward lunging towards me. Al quickly side stepped, and I only just had enough time to drop to the ground and attempt to get Ed off of his quick feet. He jumped over my sweeping legs, and spun around, his automail leg was met with Al's armor arm. I got to my feet and Al tried to get Ed by kicking him in the side.

Ed held onto his Al's leg as his leg kept swinging around, until he had done a full 360 around Al, then he let go, when he did he was thrown back a few feet, he used this momentum to do a backflip and get behind me. He took hold of my arms, pinning them behind my back, and spun me around until I was facing him then put me on the ground, straled me and put my arms above my head; keeping them pinned with his right arm, while he used his left to cross over and get my bandana.

When he was pulling his hand back he accidentaly brushed against my chest causing both of us to blush. He got off of me and helped me stand up. A grin now on his face as he waved my bandana in my face.

"Ha! I guess your skill couldn't keep up with the promises your mouth made! Could it?" He continued to flaunt his victory in my face, after a minute more of his mockery Al started giggling. We both stopped and looked at him out of curiosity at his sudden laughter.

"I haven't seen brother so carefree in a long time, we haven't played together like this or been treated like this since we were kids and before I lost my body."

After hearing his words, I swear if he had a body he'd be smiling. It had a metallic ring but his laugh sounded like that of a small child. I was overcome with a sudden sadness.

"Yeah, remember how we'd play that one game with mom?" Ed asked Al with a look of rememberance on his face, he was recalling a truly great memory. The look on his face and in his eyes is something I can't explain. I never saw anything even close to it in the anime. Edward looked truly happy in that moment he recalled his mother. It made me want to cry, how sweet these boys were and they lost everything, I just wanted to bawl my eyes out; because I know they wouldn't.

"Yeah, the one she'd play with us in summer, we'd go out at night to watch the fireflies and see who'd catch the most. Then at the end we'd put all the ones we caught in a jar. Mom would tell us stories about what the fireflies lives were like. Stories of magic and splendor, then when we were about to go inside we would release all of the fireflies." Al said, I could imagine him, back in his body looking so happy watching the fireflies and feeling the night summer breeze against his skin. I could feel myself tearing up when Edward picked up where Al had left off.

"Yeah, I remember sometimes she'd sing about them and then Al would sing with her, take it he wasn't very good!" He laughed good-naturedly and looked over at me with a big smile. They were standing next to eachother and Al was laughing softly at his past self's attempt at singing.

"Wait Trish, what's wr-"

I caught him in a hug, I brought Alphonse in too. I was crying silently as I hugged them.

"Hey what's this about? Come on stop it with the crying. Geez." Edward said as he tried to make me stop the tears that freely fell from my eyes.

"You poor boys, you've lost so much, you haven't had the proper time to be kids, to cry, to maintain any innocence. It's okay to cry, nobody's going to judge you, so for this moment let me cry for you and if you feel like it then you cry too. Because it's okay. I'm here and as long as I stay here you don't have to keep your tears at bay anymore."

Edward and Alphonse then wrapped their arms around me and held me just a little bit closer. Edward had his head held low so his eyes were covered but I could see tears silently making their way down into the dirt below. Alphonse may have not had a body, but he was crying too. He quietly let out small sobs, as his armor body slightly trembled.

I only heard one thing from Edward.

"I miss mom."

I hugged him tighter and we stayed like that for a little longer until we saw the sun setting. I broke away and wiped the tears from my eyes, then walked over to the grass in the front and plopped down and lay my head down in the grass. Edward and Alphonse did the same laying down in the grass on either side of me.

"So I guess your brother really does have a _short_ temper doesn't he?" I asked Alphonse as looked sideways at his brother I drew out the word short and watched as he reached for me. I popped up and backed away as I beckoned for Alphonse to follow.

He did so, seeing the mischevious look in my eyes. I led him to the porch and told him the plan just in time for Ed to reach us. I began to run from Ed.

"Hey wait up! Get back here, you'll pay for calling me a tiny little pipsqueak!" Edward said as he chased after me.

"Well we're now playing tag and you're it! If you can catch me I'll say sorry! Al's playing too!" I said as I sped up and then I saw a patch of woods up ahead and ran turning left sharply and climbing up the nearest tree. I saw as Ed entered shortly after and he looked around very confused as to where I could have gone. He turned around as I called:

"Hey, shorty up here!" He looked to the tree I was in, smirked and charged it.

I quickly scampered down the tree and sped towards the house, going in zigzags I hoped that I had bought Al the time he needed. I sped towardds the back of the house and dove into some bushes just in time to witness Ed run into the rope which held a bucket of a grotesque mixture of egg and oil. He was soaked in it, so Al and I looked at eachother and came out from our hiding sopts laughing. Edward then did something I didn't expect. He smirked and then, glomped both me and Al. We were now all covered in the gross goop.

Eew.

We all burst into laughter including Winry who had been there to witness the scene upon mine and Al's request. After our fit of laughter Winry told us that dinner was ready and that she had made stew, while Armstrong had gone into town with Granny for an emergency automail issue. I still think it's funny that the very loud and and large Major still hadn't made his way to meet me yet. I was surpirised I hadn't at least heard him in the small home.

We used the hose to clean off for the most part, it turned into a water fight soon though, but that was quickly by Winry throwing wenches at ALL THREE of us. Damn, never underestimate the power of Winry and her wrench.

We went inside and ate while Winry and the boys asked me questions about little things like my favorite thing to eat and my favorite colors.

After everybody was finished eating Ed and Al excused themselves and retired to their rooms while I stayed and helped Winry clear everything off of the table and clean up.

After we finished I waved goodbye and said good-night but stopped when Winry grabbed my arm.

"Hey," She started, after a moment of gathering her thoughts she continued.

"I want to thank you." She said as she looked at me with watery eyes.

"You don't need to." I said as I turned around completely to face her.

"Yes, I do. I haven't seen them that carefree since before their mom died. I've tried but I've never gotten them to open up to me in all these years, yet in a few days you have." She said as she took a seat at the table and cried.

"Again, there's no need. I love them, you know? I know _you love _Edward." I said my voice was smooth but I couldn't help envy her and Ed's romantic connection. I didn't want to break the apart and I seriously doubt he'd ever like me as anything but maybe a sister.

"Love? Edward? Oh stop joking!" She said as her voice cracked and she had an intense blush on her face now, tears still in her eyes but she was now mumbling excuses to my claims of her crush on Ed. I laughed and then regained a semi-serious expression.

"I just want them to know that they aren't alone in this fight. I'm going to go back with them to Central Command. We're going to need you to stay strong. Okay?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"If that's all I can do then I will. I'll stay strong for you, for Al and for Edward." She said as the look on her face turned from teary eyed to a look of determination as she wiped the traces of tears from her eyes and looked at me.

"Thank you, again, but this time for helping me out." She said and she gave me a smile that, before I knew it, had me smiling back.

"Good night, Winry." I said as I turned around, ready to walk to the room I was staying in.

"Good night, Trisha." I halted as she said those words, so many diverse emotions were woven between the letters. After a moment I smiled and went to my room, to be met with Truth.

"Oh yeah, I can't dream, can I? I forgot." I said as I looked around the white void I was occupying.

"Are you enjoying your time with Edward?" Truth asked a suggestive undertone to its' voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Hey since I'm going to be here frequently, I think, can you teach me alchemy?" I asked, generally curious.

"I cannot use alchemy myself, and there isn't any alchemic material in this void so I can only teach you the technicalities. Take a seat, let me slow down the time transfer.." It took a moment and then spoke again "..Okay, done. What I did was make time slow down here. So let's say an hour is spent here. Now half an hour goes by in Amestris. So we have more time to work on your knowledge of alchemy." Truth said, it took its' time explaining. Making sure I understood the time difference thing.

For the next nine hours I learned the fundamentals of alchemy. I learned that in standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts:

**The Law of Conservation of Mass**, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram.

**The Law of Natural Providence**, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water.

I also learned about rebounds. Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and termination. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death. Like with Edward and Alphonse, they tried to take too much for WAY too little, so the alchemical transmutation rebounded.

I learned about the transmutation circles and their importance.

Though no machine or equipment is needed to produce the energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and the limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. Just as the processes of "Construction, Deconstruction, Reconstruction" and "In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return" are cyclical concepts, the circle itself is the foundation of alchemy. In order to begin an alchemical transmutation, a symbol called a Transmutation Circle is necessary. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible and all Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts:

The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and directs the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cycle like flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable energy for transmutation.

Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example: the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can therefore represent all four classical elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific functions for the alchemical energy that is released.

By the time Truth had taught me all of this my head was swimming. Truth moved for the first time and sat down directly in front of me, it reached it's hand out and touched my head. My head immediately cleared and I felt refreshed. All of the knwledge I had just taken in I now understood very clearly. It was eerie this effect which was bestowed upon me. Truth smiled at me and I blinked, suddenly it was far away again and it said:

"I bit you farewell, gate crossing alchemist. I will see you again soon." And with that, I woke up. The light shining through the small window informed me that it was morning and I got out of bed to discover a small pile of folded clothes on the chair beside the bed.

This is going to be a long three days until we leave for Central.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll be trying from here on out to update every two to three weeks.**

**Thanks, as always, for reading! Please review! **

**Okay, now for the questions!**

**1: Do you prefer The original Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?**

**2: If you could change one thing in the series (either one -2003 or Brotherhood) what would you change?**

**3: Anything special you want me to add into the story? If so review, review, review OR Private Message me!**

**Edward: I so would have beat your ass both times in reality!**

**Trisha: Nuh uh!**

**Me: Oh whatever! I need to upload this! It's 10:30 on a school night so say the line and shooooooooosh!**

**Edward and Winry: Please keep reading! PLease Review and Thank you for your support!**

**PM me with any requests or questions. Thank you again!**


End file.
